Évek múltán
by Flowermoon
Summary: Kagome és InuYasha először 6 évesen találkoztak..akkor nagyon nagy barátok lettek, ám a fiú elköltözött így a kislány magányosan maradt. Azóta eltelt 10 év.. Inu&Kag és Mir
1. Chapter 1

Egy fekete hajú kislány vidáman, futkározott a játszótéren. Édesanyja a padon ülve figyelte, lánya csíntalanságait. Kagome imádott ezen a helyen lenni. Itt szokott a legtöbbször játszani, az óvodán és saját házukon kívül.

A történtek óta nem igazán látták mosolyogva a kiscsemetét. Apja halála lesújtott családjára. Még öccse születése után, apja egy üzleti útra indult külföldre ám egy végzetes repülő szerencsétlenség végett vetett a korábbi idillnek. A kislány azóta zárkózottan viselkedett, ám fokozatosan kapta vissza rég látott jó kedvét.

Kagome vígan futkározott a fák között, míg nem, az egyik bokor mélyén egy sírást vélt hallani. A lány óvatosan közelített a "lényhez". Mikor a bokor mögé bújt, amiből kiszűrődött a szipogó hang, halkan előugrott. Az előtt kuporgó egyén riadtan fordult felé sírástól vöröslő, arany (!) szemeivel.

-Hé, te meg miért sírsz?- kérdezte immár magabiztosabban. Szemeit végig futtatta a fiún. Hosszú fehér haja eléggé szokatlanná tette, ám fején levő apróm édes kutya fülei mellett ez a tulajdonsága eltörpült.

-Keh...én? Ugyan nem sírok! Egy férfi sosem bőg!- vágta rá gondolkozás után

-De én úgy látom, hogy te igenis sírtál! És ez butaság, mert mindenki lehet szomorú!!- érzékenyült el

-Hát...lehet..- a fiú felállt és távozni készült, de Kagome megfogta ruhája ujját

-Miért mész? Nem akarsz velem játszani?

-Hogy? Te szeretnél velem...játszani? Egy...féldémonnal?- nyögte halkan, ám a lány biztató mosolya, örömmel töltötte el

-Te egy féldémon vagy? - nyögte halkan, de azonnal visszanyerte bátorságát.- Mi a neved?

-Hm...InuYasha. Neked?

-Kagome! DE megmondod miért voltál szomorú?

-Mert senki sem akar a barátom lenni!

-Hát akkor én leszek!- kiáltotta majd mosolygott a fiúra

-Komolyan?? És Kagome, tényleg szeretnél velem játszani?

-Persze! Na gyerünk! Ki ér oda előbb a hintához??

-Természetesen én!!- A két gyermek boldogsága az egész parkot örömmel töltötte el. Ekkor még nem tudták mit hoz nekik később a jövő...

Kagome fáradtan csapta le vekkerét, ami minden nap 6:00 órakor ébresztette a lányt. A 16 éves hölgy, nyúzottan kászálódott ki az ágyából, hogy felöltözhessen. Miután elkészült, hátára vette táskáját és lebattyogott a konyhába, ahol már vidám édesanyja várta, finom reggelivel.

-Jó reggelt, édesem! Hogy aludtál?

-Hát jól, de nem túl sokat. Késő estig tanultam.

-Igen és mit?- kérdezte miközben tálalt

-Hát...mit..is? Azt hiszem matekot...vagy történelmet? Jajj! Elfelejtettem!- kiáltotta két ásítás közepette.

-Szerintem gyorsan edd meg az ételt és igyekezz, mert el fogsz megint késni! Tudod már ezerszer szólt a tanár!

-Tudom anya! Inkább indulok is..- azzal magába tömte maradék pirítósát és rohanni kezdett az ajtó felé- majd 2 óra körül itthon leszek! Sziasztok!

A lány hihetetlen nagy sebességgel érte el a már csak szinte rá váró buszt, majd elindult a sulija felé.

Sango lassú léptekkel, alaposan körül nézve osont végig az iskola udvarán. A mai napon elszeretett volna valamit..illetve valakit kerülni. Miroku Keron, folyton üldözte a lányt perverz modorával. Amint meglátta, nem hagyott volna ki egyetlen alkalmat sem, hogy ne tegye kezét illetéktelen helyekre. Sangot barátnője szabadította fel, biztonságos haladásából.

-ÁÁÁ! Kagome! A szívbajt hozod rám!- kiáltotta, ijedten

-Bocsi! De te meg mi a fenét csinálsz?- kérdezte nevetve

-Szerinted? Jelenleg, bujdosok, az elől az idióta pasi elől! Jajj kérlek állj már elém!- maga elé állította Kagomet és onnan figyelte a többi diákot.

-Sango, nem gondolod hogy egy kicsit túlzásba viszed hogy...

-Szervusztok, szép hölgyek!- hangzott egy köszönés a két lány mögül. Sango rossz helyre bújt, mert máris érezte az oly idegesítő kezeket...

-Te PERVERZ!- kiáltotta egy pofoncsapás mellett. Miroku fájdalmasan kapott az arcához

-Áúú! Sango, nagyon erősen ütsz!!

-Meg is érdemled, te kis...!

-Hé, nyugodj le Sango! - fogta vissza barátnőjét

-Áh, nem kell Kagome! Nem pazarlom az időmet erre a perverzkedő kis...pondróra!- lökte oda gúnyosan majd megfordult és Kagomet maga mellett, húzva elhagyta a fiút.

-Sango, Sango...mint mindig lelkesen fogad...na mindegy..- húzta keserűen a száját Miroku, ám ekkor meg látott egy eddig ismeretlen személyt maga előtt. A fiú hosszú fekete haját hátul laza copfba fogta. Sötét kék szemei kíváncsian nézték végig az előbbi eseményeket. A többieknek ez már egyáltalán nem volt szokatlan. Minden reggel egy laza pofonnal indított Miroku a lánynál. Ám mivel a fiú új volt itt..

-Hé, te meg miért bámulsz így rám?- kérdezte dühösen Miroku, ám gyorsan eszébe kapott. Felpattant és a meglepett srác elé lépett- Bocsi, csak az a mai napon kicsit fájt.- tapogatta meg arcát

-Ti mindennap ezt csináljátok..?

-Hát..igen..mondd csak te új vagy itt, nem?

-Hát, ja.

-Akkor értem, miért néztél ennyire. Na gyere, hadd mutatkozzak be! Én Miroku Keron vagyok! A suli egyik legnagyobb nőcsábásza- egy ravasz mosoly húzódott végig a száján- És te ki vagy?

-Én...InuTeisho Takarashi.

-Értem. Melyik osztályba kerültél?

-10/b

-Hé, hát pont oda járok én is! Rengeteg jó csaj van ott! Na menjünk, mindjárt csöngetnek!

Kagome unalmasan játszadozott ceruzájával a padban. Már csak pár perc volt hátra a tanár érkezéséig. Félve nézte végig füzetét, és próbálta megjegyezni a történelmi évszámokat. Teljesen beleőrült a tanulnivalóba. Eléggé rosszul állt történelemből így ez a dolgozat sors döntő volt számára. A mellette levő padban ült Sango, míg a baloldalán senki sem. Az előző osztálytársa itt hagyta az iskolát így ez a hely üresen maradt. Miroku persze mindig is oda akart ülni, de a tanárnak köszönhetően nem sikerült a terve.

-Itt van! Jön!- rohantak be osztálytársai az ajtóból. Kagome halkan sóhajtott és felállt, hogy "üdvözölje" tanárát. A férfi belépett de nem egyedül.

-Jól van, üljetek le! Szeretném bemutatni, új osztálytársatokat. Kérlek mutatkozz be!

-Igen, uram. InuTeisho Takarashi vagyok! Kyoutoból érkeztem.

-Rendben köszönjük! Nos, kiválasztok egy embert hogy segítsen neked beilleszkedni és tájékozódni az iskolában! Hm.. Higurashi?- a fiú szíve nagyot dobbant...

-Igen, uram?

-Segítenél InuTeishonak?

-Természetesen!- válaszolt a lány, és reménykedett abban, hogy valami plusz pontot is kap igyekezetével

-Rendben. InuTeisho, akkor kérlek ülj Higurashi mellé! - a fiú bólintott és némi izgalommal leült az üres padba, amit innentől már Miroku szomorúságára el lett foglalva.

-Szervusz!- köszöntötte Kagome

-Szia...- InuTeisho tudta, hogy talán végre újból boldog lehet, ami már évek óta eltűnt tőle...


	2. Chapter 2

A fiú csendben figyelte Kagome mindenegyes mozdulatát. A lány görcsösen figyelte tankönyvét, próbálta még utoljára átnézni...baj sejtelme támadt.

-Nos, úgy döntöttem nem dolgozatot fogunk írni hanem valaki felelni fog. Így legalább Takarashi is látni fogja az elvárásaimat.- zengett a lány fülében a tanár minden egyes szava és a választása is..- Higurashi. Neked nem valami fényesek a jegyeid! Na gyere, próbálj meg javítani!- azzal becsukta az eddig fürkészett naplót és várakozóan Kagomera nézett. Az kilépett a pad mögül és a tanári asztal mellé lépett...

InuTeisho bámulattal és álmodozóan figyelte "barátját". Emlékek hada futott át a fejében...

_**--Visszaemlékezés--**_

_InuYasha sírva futott át barátjához, hogy elújságolja neki a rossz hírt. Kagome kirohant a fiúhoz, mert már látta az ablakból hogy hozzá igyekszik. _

_-InuYasha! Mi a baj?- kérdezte aggódva_

_-Kagome-chan...én...szóval mi..elfogunk költözni!- kiabálta szomorúan és a lányra nézett, kinek szemeiben szintén gyűltek a sós könnyek...a lány magához ölelte barátját. Szorosan ölelték a másikat...nem akartak szabadulni a másiktól. Ebben a pillanatban senki és semmi nem tudta volna őket szét választani. Egy gyönyörű barátság volt az övék. Mindig számíthattak a másikra. A fiú a kislányt néha többnek érezte mint barát, de erről senkinek sem beszélt. Nem is kellett...hisz mindketten tudták ezt, csak nem foglalkoztak ezzel..még.._

_**--Visszaemlékezés 2--**_

_InuYasha már mindent becsomagolt. Apja nyugodtan pakolta össze a maradék eszközöket, míg édesanyja is készen állt az indulásra. A kisfiú gyorsan előkapott egy kis dobozkát és apjához lépett._

_-Apu, még szeretnék utoljára elköszönni Kagome-chantól!_

_-Már rengetegszer köszöntetek! Szinte egész héten búcsúzkodtatok!- válaszolta ingerülten Inu No Taisho. Félre ne értsék, nem azért mert szigorúan nevelte volna fiát. Nem. Fenyegetést kapott...ez volt az oka a költözködésnek._

_-Kérlek! Adni szeretnék még neki valamit!- kérlelte őt kis kutya szemekkel, amik nehezen, de meghatották apját._

_-Na rendben, de siess, pár perc és indulunk!_

_A fiú kifutott a házból és gyorsan barátjához igyekezett. Mikor megérkezett becsöngetett a lakásba._

_-Igen? Áh InuYasha! Szólok Kagomenak, rendben?- válaszolta kedvesen Mrs. Higurashi_

_-Köszönöm._

_Kagome miután meghallotta anyja beszédét, lerohant az ajtóba és szó nélkül átölelte InuYashat._

_-Kagome-chan. Szeretnék neked adni...valamit- azzal elővette a kisdobozkát_

_-Mi ez?- forgatta a kezeiben_

_-Csak nyisd ki!- a kislány eleget tett a kérésnek és kibontotta a csomagokat. Szemei felcsillantak. Egy apró medál volt amin két szív körvonalazódott ki. Kagome könnyes szemekkel puszit adott a fiú arcára, aki első alkalommal, de füle tövéig elvörösödött..._

_-Nagyon fogsz hiányozni!!_

_-Nekem is!- szipogta..._

_-**-Visszaemlékezés 3--**_

_InuYasha kelletlenül és mogorván lépett apja irodájába. Dühös szemekkel figyelt a hátat fordító férfire._

_-Látom megjöttél. Beszélnünk kell!_

_-Keh...hamár évek óta nem tetted meg.._

_-InuYasha! Kérlek! Fontosat kell mondanom a számodra! Ami megfogja változtatni az életedet!_

_-Hát mi nem változtatta eddig meg?- felelte dühösen. Inu No Taisho szembe fordult fiával, kinek szemeiben dühöt és keserűséget vélt észrevenni._

_-Fiam... ugye Újhold első éjszakáján, te emberré változol?_

_-Igen...mert?_

_-Nos, mostantól végleg azzá válsz!- válaszolta higgadtan_

_-Heh jó vicc...MICSODA???- ocsúdott fel_

_-Teljesen ember leszel! Csak így tudlak megvédeni Naraku támadásaitól! _

_-Úgy hogy legyengítesz? Na így biztos nem lesz semmi bajom!! A francba is! Anya biztos nem engedné meg!- a férfi fájdalommal teli szemekkel nézett fiára, aki észrevette mennyire megbántotta apját- És még valamit akarsz változtatni?_

_-Igen...nevet változtatsz!_

_-Hogy mi?_

_-Naraku..._

_-Elegem van belőle! Mégis mi a fenének keres engem az a démon fajzat??_

_-Tudod te azt! Az ékkő kell neki amit én birtoklok! A Szent ékkövet felhasználom, hogy te emberré válj és ezáltal el fog tűnni a világból!_

_-És ehhez én kellek mi?_

_-Nem, te ezáltal biztonságban leszel! Ja és iskolába fogsz menni! _

_-Hát ez jó..nekem ez sok!- a fiú dühösen kilépett a szobából. Azt már nem hallotta, amit apja mondott később..."Csak érted teszem.."_

_**--Visszaemlékezés 4--**_

_A 16 éves fiú immár fekete hajjal és sötét kék szemekkel lépdelt az utcán. Sokan megnézték, az átváltozott srácot, aki mit sem törődve a kíváncsi szemekkel az egyik fára vetette magát és ott figyelte az eseményeket. Ekkor valaki szólítgatta a fa alól._

_-InuYasha..mit keresel itt?_

_-InuTeisho.._

_-MI?_

_-Így hívnak..apám megváltoztatta a nevemet..._

_-De miért?_

_-Kikyou, hosszú lenne ezt elmondani. De a lényeg hogy újból elköltözünk._

_-Micsoda? El mész tőlem...?_

_-Mi? Hisz sosem voltunk együtt!!_

_-De barátok voltunk! A Legjobbak!_

_-Hát...sajnálom..de..nem...nekem csak egy barátom van..illetve volt.._

_-Az a lány..az a...Kag..Kagura??_

_-Kagome.."Mindig is ő lesz az egyetlen barátom"_

_**--Visszaemlékezések vége--**_

-Rendben, helyre mehetsz..- Kagome nagyot sóhajtott. Végre 4-re felelt így örömmel ült le a székére, majd kedvesen az új fiúra mosolygott. Ő csak "egy jó voltál" nézést küldött felé.

----

Kagome a fiúval együtt sétált végig a suli folyosóján. Haza felé igyekeztek. Mivel a fiú közel lakott barátjához, együtt mentek. Mivel InuTeisho nem hallotta még a lány teljes nevét, most rávette magát, hogy megkérdezze és megbizonyosodjon, valóban ő e az...

-És mondd, csak mi a keresztneved?

-Kagome.- "Ő az"

-Szép név. És örülsz a törinek?

-Hogy örülök e? Végre nem állok bukásra! Haladás!- mosolygott és belebokszolt a levegőbe.

Miután hazaértek, leszálltak a buszról és mindketten elindultak az otthonuk felé...

InuTeisho fáradtan dobta le magát a nappaliban levő kanapéra. Pihenésének egy szúrás vetett véget. Nyakára csapott, ahonnan Myouga a bolha kandikált ki.

-Áh, úrfi! Milyen volt a napod?

-Hogy milyen? El se fogod hinni! Találkoztam Kagomeval! Egy osztályba járunk!! És még mindig ugyanaz a cserfes lány...akit megismertem annak idején! És ő segít beilleszkedni!! Mesés!

-De ugye nem árultad el a kilétedet?!- lépett be Inu No Taisho

-Szia apa...nem természetesen nem!- felelte gúnyosan. Eddig nagyon jó kedve volt de ő elérte, hogy most újból keserűen érezze magát

-Fiam, kérlek ne csináld ezt! Látod, hogy újból találkoztál azzal a kislánnyal! De te nem mondhatod meg neki ki is vagy valójában! Még nem!

-Tehát, valamikor megtudhatja?

-Nem tudom...


End file.
